


Impossible Girl

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t possible.  <i>She</i> isn’t possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Girl

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "she's always the one who dies"

It isn’t possible. _She_ isn’t possible.

But there she is.

Clara (Oswin) Oswald, standing in the control room of his TARDIS. She died once, in Victorian London, a barmaid-slash-governess who saved his life. She died again— or was it before?— in a Dalek prison, and saved him again— or the first time.

And now she was alive again, here and now and confusing him like nothing had before. He was a Time Lord! He was supposed to know these things!

“Well, then,” she said, twirling toward him with a swirl of dark hair. “Where next?”

“Anywhere, of course,” he said.

THE END


End file.
